


Under the Tide

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Anger, Bitterness, Canon Compliant, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Conflict, Drabble, Enemies, Episode Related, Foreshadowing, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Torture, Internal Conflict, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, Revenge, Season/Series 01, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He didn't know why or how, but he just knew. Warning for dark themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Tide

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt: "Breakdown/Silas: downward spiral".

Breakdown approached humans with a certain degree of irritation. He, like the rest of his fellow Decepticons, had approached the organic flesh creatures as parasites, a waste of energy and unfit for the universe. They had proven to be both entertaining and unlike any other lifeform in both their technology and their brutality.

Well, he knew that the man who called himself Silas was no weakling, unlike the rest of the fleshlings. And if that meant he had to put up with Knock Out buffing out his dents and scratches, along with giving him an eyepatch over his missing optic, at least the price had a name.

Breakdown barely made it out of being torn apart, piece by piece, had it not been for Bulkhead, his enemy, and he would be damned if he were to return the favor now.

_"Full disclosure: We intend to pull you apart. Break you down, if you will."_

Those words kept coming back to him, deep in his processor.

Though he was human, Silas really knew how to get under his armor, under his skin, in a way, and Breakdown was sure that the human was aware of that as well. It made him sick to his very core, that a creature that was usually so weak could do that to him.

Humans usually just bored him. To Breakdown, however, Silas was a different kind of human. He had ambition, knowledge, and he would tear through anything to get his way. He was more than human, and Breakdown wasn't prepared for that, not in the slightest.

Silas sickened the Decepticon, really made him want to tear him apart, so that the foolish human would know how it felt to be prodded, torn away, and experimented on. Oh, he would make sure of that.

_"Never run when you can fight."_

Breakdown remembered his own words all too well, and he kept to that. He was indeed a Decepticon, a far superior being, and they would turn Earth under the tide, on its own head. However, he knew that the flesh creatures had their own weapons, their own set of skills, and their own methods to get what they wanted.

Silas was a formidable adversary, but Breakdown knew that he was still very much a human, who would be heading towards a downward spiral. He didn't know why or how, but he just knew.


End file.
